Bethween the Three of Us
by alexisrodgers
Summary: Haruno Sakura sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Akan tetapi perasaannya mulai menjadi rumit ketika sosok pemuda lain mulai masuk kedalam lingakaran kehidupannya. -Narusakusasu- Yoroshiku Onegashimasu! Pic is not mine


**Between the Three of Us**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Here Come the New Neighbors**

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Ia meraih benda persegi itu dari atas meja belajar. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia melihat nama si penelpon.

Dia menekan tombol jawab. "Hallo."

 _"Hallo"_ Suara maskulin pacar-nya terdengar dari seberang. _"Kau sedang apa?"_

"Belajar."

 _"Belajar apa?"_

"Fisika." Sakura menutup buku catatan yang tadi dibacanya lalu membantingkan tubuhnya keatas kasur. "Materi hari ini lumayan susah."

 _"Kau mau ku ajari?"_ Goda pacar-nya.

"Kalau kapten basket ku yang keren ini punya waktu." Sakura terkekeh.

 _"Aku akan selalu punya waku untukmu, sayang."_

Sakura tersenyum. Ia senang ketika pacar-nya memanggilnya begitu.

Pacar-nya memang terkenal tampan dan pintar. Tapi ia juga terkenal dingin dan tidak banyak bicara. Oleh karena itu setiap kali pacar-nya menunjukan afeksi padanya, Sakura selalu senang.

"Kalau begitu sebagai ucapan terimakasih, aku akan membuatkanmu bento besok."

 _"Benarkah?"_ Sang pacar terdengar senang.

"Tentu."

 _"Jangan lupa-"_

"Ekstra tomat kan." Sakura menyela. "Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun. Tenang saja."

Sakura bisa mendengar pacar-nya –Sasuke- tertawa diseberang sana. Seakan ia merasa senang ketika Sakura mengetahui dengan jelas seleranya.

 _"Pacar-ku adalah yang terhebat sedunia."_ Sakura ikut tertawa mendengar gombalan Sasuke. _" Terimakasih, sayang. Aku menantikan makan siang besok."_

"Aku juga."

Keduanya lalu terlarut dalam percakapan singkat mengenai hari mereka.

"Sakuraaaa!"

Sakura mendengar teriakan sang ibu dari lantai satu.

"Sudah dulu ya, Sasuke-kun. Ibu memanggilku."

 _"Ah. Selamat malam."_

"Malam."

Sakura mematikan sambungan ponselnya kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia menuruni tangga dan menemukan ibunya sedang berkutat dengan panci sup dan wajan didapur.

"Ada apa, bu?"

"Ah, Sakura." Ucap Mebuki –ibunya- sementara tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk tumisan sayur didalam wajan. "Bisa tolong bawakan kue di meja itu untuk ke rumah didepan?"

Sakura menghampiri meja pantry dan menemukan sepiring brownies. "Rumah depan? Bukankah itu rumah kosong?"

"Keluarga Namikaze baru pindah hari ini. Ibu bertemu mereka siang tadi. Mereka orang yang baik dan ramah." Mebuki berkata antusias. "Ah! Dan anak mereka, Naruto. Benar-benar anak yang baik dan tampan."

"Benarkah?" Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. Ibunya berhasil membuat ia penasaran.

"Tentu. Jika kau belum punya Sasuke, ibu pasti sudah langsung menjodohkan kalian." Mebuki tertawa. "Pergilah sekarang. Sebentar lagi makan malam siap."

Sakura mengangguk kemudian meraih piring itu dari atas meja. "Aku pergi."

Rumah bercat krim itu terletak tepat diseberang rumahnya. Desainnya modern dan minimalis. Halamannya yang dipagari ditumbuhi rumput hijau yang dipotong rapi.

Rumah itu baru saja selesai dibangun beberapa minggu yang lalu. Hingga saat ini, Sakura terbiasa melihat suasana rumah yang gelap tak berpenghuni. Entah mengapa hatinya menghangat ketika melihat cahaya dari lampu rumah yang menyala.

Sakura menekan bel rumah beberapa kali.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Ia bisa mendengar suara seorang pria dari balik sana.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu rumah terbuka dan seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang berdiri dibalik pintu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran.

Sakura tersenyum. Pemuda dihadapannya terlihat ramah. "Namaku Sakura. Aku tinggal diseberang rumahmu." Sakura mengangkat piring brownies kedepan wajah pemuda itu. "Selamat datang."

Wajah pemuda itu berkilau senang. Ia memberikan Sakura sebuah senyum lebar. "Wah, terimakasih Sakura-chan."

Pemuda itu menerima piring kue yang diulurkan Sakura.

Sakura baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu memiliki iris sebiru batu safir yang jernih dan indah. Pemuda itu juga memiliki wajah yang tampan dan garis rahang yang tegas. Kulitnya yang agak tan membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona.

Sakura mengakui bahwa pemuda yang kini berdiri dihadapannya sangatlah tampan. Bahkan bisa menyaingi ketampanan pacar-nya.

"Namaku Naruto. Keluargaku akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada ayah dan ibu tapi sayangnya mereka sedang keluar."

"Kemana?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto terpukau. Gadis dihadapannya terlihat imut dengan pose ini. Pemuda itu tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana pikirannya bisa sampai kesana.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan. Maaf tadi aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri." Naruto menjawab.

"Oh. Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku pikir kau sakit kepala tadi." Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Naruto tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ayah dan ibu sedang keluar mencari makan. Kami baru sampai siang ini dan sibuk menata rumah, jadi tidak ada energi dan waktu untuk memasak."

"Kalau Ibuku tahu, ia pasti akan mengundang kalian makan malam. Ia bertemu dengan kalian siang tadi."

"Ah, tadi siang…" Naruto mengusap dagunya berusaha mengingat. "Bibi Mebuki bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ibumu ramah sekali, Sakura-chan. Aku ingat dia langsung menyapa kami padahal dia baru pulang berbelanja. Aku sampai kasihan melihatnya menenteng plastik-plastik belanjaan itu sendirian. Makanya aku menawarkan untuk membantu membawakannya."

"Eh, kau membantu ibuku? Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Padahal aku yakin kau juga sibuk membereskan rumhamu." Sakura menatap Naruto tidak enak.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sakura-chan. Membantu seseorang itu mutlak hukumnya. Tidak ada alasan."

Sakura tidak dapat menahan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Ia menyukai pembawaan Naruto. Ia punya feeling bahwa ia dan Naruto akan menjadi teman baik di masa depan.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih sudah membantu ibuku, Naruto."

"Sama-sama, Sakura-chan." Naruto ikut tersenyum. "Kau mau masuk sebentar?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Ia rasa ia masih punya waktu sebentar sebelum makan malam. Dan Sakura tertarik untuk lebih mengenal Naruto.

"Tentu." Jawab gadis itu akhirnya.

Naruto sedikit menggeserkan badannya dari pintu agar Sakura bisa masuk.

"Silahkan masuk."

"Maaf menganggu."

Naruto menuntun Sakura ke ruang tamu. Ruangan itu memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi terlihat menarik dan hangat dengan desain kontemporer dengan sofa dan furnitur klasik yang mewah dan elegan.

"Wah, kalian hebat sekali. Baru sampai siang tadi, tapi rumahmu sudah rapi begini." Sakura menatap kagum sekelilingnya.

"Rumah ini tidak segitu besar, jadi menatanya tidak begitu memakan waktu." Naruto berkata sambil meletakan piring kue yang daritadi dipegangnya diatas meja kopi. "Tapi kamarku masih berantakan."

"Kalau besok kalian masih butuh bantuan, aku akan senang jika bisa menolong." Sakura menawarkan.

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan. Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik" Naruto sekali lagi tersenyum. "Aku rasa kami akan selesai besok, tapi kalau memang kami perlu bantuan, aku pasti akan langsung memanggilmu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Un."

Naruto lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Ia menepuk sofa disebelahnya menggesturkan Sakura untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menawarkanmu apa-apa. Kulkas kami masih kosong." Naruto berkata ketika Sakura duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura menggeleng. "Kau pasti lelah sekali kan, Naruto? Seharian membersihkan rumah?"

"Ya. Aku lelaaaah sekali." Keluh pemuda itu sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya. "Padahal besok aku harus sekolah."

"Dimana sekolahmu?" Sakura memandang Naruto ingin tahu.

"Konoha Gakuen. Besok adalah hari pertamaku."

"Ah. Kebetulan sekali sekolahku juga disana."

Seketika mata Naruto berkilat penuh semangat.

"Benarkah? Kelas berapa?"

"Aku masih kelas satu. Naruto sendiri?" Sakura balas bertanya.

"Aku juga kelas satu. Wah, ini benar-benar seperti takdir ya, Sakura-chan." Naruto merasa senang. Setidaknya ia sudah mempunyai satu teman disekolah.

"Iya." Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kebetulan semacam ini. Tetangga barunya juga akan menjadi teman sekolahnya. Akan lebih gila lagi jika mereka sekelas.

"Kami pulang."

Tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita terdengar dari pintu depan.

"Ayah dan ibu sudah kembali rupanya." Ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita dengan surai merah sepinggang berjalan melewati ruang tamu bersama dengan seorang pria yang begitu mirip dengan Naruto.

"Eh, ada tamu rupanya?" Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat putra-nya tidak sendirian.

Sakura langsung berdiri dan membungkukan badannya. "Selamat malam, paman, bibi. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku tinggal dirumah depan. Mohon maaf kalau aku menganggu malam-malam begini."

Naruto tertawa melihat Sakura yang memperkenalkan dirinya begitu formal. Ia ikut berdiri kemudian menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Tidak usah seformal itu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto.

"Mereka orang tuaku." Naruto menunjuk kedua sosok itu dengan dagunya. "Sakura adalah putri Bibi Mebuki yang tadi siang menyapa kita. Dia kesini ingin mengucapkan selamat datang."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok orang tua Naruto. Wanita dengan surai merah itu tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Wah. Terimakasih ya, Sakura-chan. Sudah repot-repot." Ucap ibu Naruto. "Oh ia, namaku Kushina. Panggil saja Bibi Kushina."

"Terimakasih, Sakura-chan. Kami harap Naruto bisa akrab denganmu." Kali ini pria yang berdiri disamping Kushina yang berkata. "Namaku Minato. Ayah Naruto."

"Salam kenal, Bibi Kushina, Paman Minato. Semoga bisa betah dilingkungan ini." Sakura membunkuk lagi.

"Tentu saja kami akan betah kalau semua orang seramah Mebuki-san dan Sakura-chan." Kushina menyahut. Ia senang melihat Sakura yang begitu manis dan ramah. Melihat gadis itu membuat mimpinya untuk mempunyai anak perempuan seakan terwujud.

Wanita itu menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto lalu menyerahkan kantong kertas yang dipeluknya kepada Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan tinggal untuk makan malam?" Kushina menawari dengan ramah. Wanita itu tidak mengambil pusing Naruto yang memprotes ketika ibu-nya tiba-tiba saja menyerahkan kantong-kantong belanjaan kepadanya.

"Maaf sekali Bibi Kushina, bukannya tidak mau. Tapi ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam dirumah."

Kushina terlihat kecewa.

"Maaf, Bibi Kushina." Gadis itu meminta maaf lagi ketika melihat tatapan kecewa ibu Naruto.

Kushina buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Sakura-chan. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa tidak enak."

Minato menghampiri mereka dengan kedua tangannya yang menenteng banyak plastik belanjaan. "Maafkan istriku, Sakura-chan. Dia memang selalu ingin punya anak permepuan. Makanya ia kelewat agresif dengan teman-teman perempuan Naruto."

"Maaf kalau aku bukan perempuan." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang ibu.

Kushina memukul kepala Naruto tidak tanggung-tanggung. "Jangan bertindak seperti itu pada ibumu!"

"Habis ibu sih." Naruto tidak mau kalah

Ibu dan anak itu saling beradu argumen dan Minato yang beridiri ditengah mereka berusaha meleraikan istri dan anaknya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini. Ia meyukai keluarga ini.

* * *

Biasanya Sasuke menjemputnya untuk kesekolah. Tapi sudah seminggu ini Sasuke sibuk berlatih basket untuk persiapan turnamen nasional yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Pacar-nya harus lebih pagi kesekolah untuk latihan pagi, dan tidak bisa menjeputnya.

Sakura tidak keberatan tentu saja. Ia malah mendukung Sasuke agar giat berlatih. Gadis itu tahu betapa Sasuke sangat menyukai basket.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menatap heran sosok Naruto yang berdiri didepan rumahnya. Pemuda itu sudah terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolah mereka. Harus Sakura akui, Naruto terlihat gagah dengan seragam itu.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto. Ada apa kemari?"

"Mau berangkat bersama?" Pemuda itu menunjuk motor sport Yamaha Byson hitamnya yang terparkir rapi didepan halaman rumah Sakura.

Sakura berpikir sebentar. Jika Sasuke tidak menjemput, ia biasanya ke sekolah dengan bus. Jika ia pergi bersama Naruto, ia bisa mengirit uang transportasinya. Lumayan lah.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih ya, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum sambil menacungkan jempolnya. "No problem Sakura-chan."

Naruto menyerahkan sebuah helm kepada Sakura. Gadis itu menatap helm ditangannya. Ini akan menjadi pertama kali gadis itu menaiki motor. Sasuke selalu menjemputnya dengan mobil.

"Naiklah, Sakura-chan."

Pemuda itu sudah siap mengendarai motornya.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian menaiki motor Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah tahu dimana Konoha Gakuen?" Tanyanya dari balik punggung Naruto.

"Ayah mengajakku kesana kemarin. Aku ingat jalannya." Jawab pemuda itu. "Oh ya, Sakura-chan…"

"Ada apa?"

Naruto meraih kedua tangan gadis itu dan melingkarkannya pada pinganggnya sendiri.

"Pegang yang erat."

Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya memerah ketika ia melihat tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Naruto. Ia seperti sedang memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Dan hal ini mau tak mau membuat jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat.

Naruto menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sakura tersenyum sambil menutup matanya, menikmati sejuknya udara pagi yang menerpa permukaan wajahnya yang tidak tertutup helm. Ia menyukai sensasi ini.

Gadis itu tidak menyadari Naruto yang sesekali meliriknya melalui ekor matanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tampak senang.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menoleh ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Gadis yang memanggil Sasuke tadi –Hinata- tersenyum lembut sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol air mineral dan handuk bersih kepada pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras. Aku lihat lemparan three point-mu semakin sempurna."

Suasana lapangan basket SMA Konoha hari itu terlihat ramai. Anggota klub basket terlihat serius berlatih dipandu seorang guru dengan baju ketat berwarna hijau yang terus berkoar-koar tentang semangat masa muda.

Sasuke meraih botol dan handuk dari tangan Hinata sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih." Pemuda itu membuka tutup botol dan dengan cepat menegaknya.

"Kau sibuk sepulang sekolah?" Hinata bertanya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku ada janji dengan Sakura."

Dahi Hinata merengut. Bibirnya mengerucut tidak suka. "Sakura lagi? Kau bahkan sudah tidak pernah punya waktu bersamaku, Sasuke."

Sasuke membelai puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Makanya cepat cari pacar sana." canda pemuda itu.

"Mana bisa seperti itu." Hinata menepis kasar tangan Sasuke. "Kau itu sahabatku sejak kecil. Tempatmu dihatiku tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh pacar."

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang masih memasang raut cemberut. Pemuda itu akui sejak ia resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, waktunya lebih banyak ia luangkan kepada pacar berambut merah muda itu. Tidak ada lagi _movie night_ setiap hari jumat malam bersama Hinata. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk mengajari pelajaran yang tidak Hinata mengerti. Tidak ada lagi kegiatan-kegiatan yang biasanya mereka lakukan sejak mereka kecil.

"Jangan begitu Hinata. Kau dan Sakura sama-sama penting bagiku." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya ketika Hinata tidak kunjung berkata apa-apa.

"Oh tidak. Kau jelas memengtingkan Sakura daripada aku yang sudah kau kenal sejak bayi." Hinata menyalak. "Semoga harimu dan Sakura menyenangkan!"

Gadis itu menghentakan kakinya kemudian berlari meninggalkan lapangan. Teriakannya yang agak keras sedikit mengejutkan anak-anak yang sedang berlatih.

"Whoa. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Baru pernah aku melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang lembut berteriak seperti itu." Kiba bertanya sambil menyenggol Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sasuke menjawab kemudian merebut bola ditangan Kiba dengan cepat.

"Ah!"

Kiba baru tersadar setelah Sasuke mendrible bola itu menjauhinya sambil memberikan seringai kemenangannya.

"Sasuke brengsek!" omel Kiba.

 **TBC**

Lagi nonton Naruto eh tiba-tiba jadi pengen bikin fic narusakusasu

Bagi yang membaca, monggo di klik tombol reviewnya :D


End file.
